Love Her
by Worth More Than Gold
Summary: His mission was to love her. To love her forever. (Cutting included, may trigger. You have been warned)


Love Her

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, or any of the characters.

Something she didn't know was if she'd ever be able to love herself. She felt worthless and forgotten. Why she had to be the girl she was, was the question that clouded her mind everyday. Why couldn't she be skinny, nice, _pretty?_ She had even left the one person who could have loved her through all her flaws, just because of them. She knew he'd find someone better. Someone the complete opposite of her. Thin, nice, beautiful, _American_. And then KT showed up.

It only got worse. The girl had instantly befriended her ex. She was everything he could want, and all she could want to be. So Patricia obviously hated her. But as much as she wanted to blame KT, she knew that KT wasn't the cause of her imperfections, she was.

How could Eddie have even thought to date her. 'Probably another bet.' she thought bitterly to herself. He had never wanted her. Why would he? Who would even want to be friends with a worthless, whiny, ugly, fat girl?

And through all her self-hate she tried so hard to remain strong, but reality caught up with her. Her parents had left her here when she was only 11. They had never loved her. They had always cared for her perfectly perfect twin sister, Piper, more. 'Everyone hates me!' She thought. 'Even I hate me!' So her strength was diminished, and the cutting started.

It hadn't even been an accident. She needed a release, and this was her only outlet. She could let go whenever she cut. She let the blood flow, and with it, her insecurities. Unfortuneately, they'd just have to return each and everyday. 'Well here it goes again.' She whispered to herself, before slicing the blade across her scarred wrist. Something she'd never regret.

Eddie sighed as he walked into Anubis House. This year had been a bust so far. Patricia had broken up with him over the summer for no reason, at least one unknown to him. A new mystery had started, and it would probably be worse for him, considering he was the Osirian. At least KT was there to help him with it. 'KT' he thought. 'She's probably upstairs. Maybe we could work on the key.' Because honestly, right now he was desperate to get his mind off of Patricia.

After quickly throwing his bags in his room, he rushed up the stairs to the girl's corridor. He was just about to knock on KT's room door when he heard a soft cry come from the bathroom. He stealthily slid over to the bathroom door, listening intently. It came again. he recognized the familiar cry instantly. _Yacker._

"Um, Yacker. Is everything okay in there?" He heard quick shuffling, and the sound of the faucet turning on, letting the water run.

"What do you care?" came the British yack he loved so much.

"Sorry, I was just asking." He muttered. "But are you sure you're okay, I heard crying before." he heard the water stop abruptly.

"Why would I be crying?" She questioned rudely, opening the bathroom door forcefully.

"How about _you_ explain why _you _would be crying." he snapped, just as rudde. He was already completely worked up, and talking to her may just make it worse.

"How about you leave me alone, and _don't _observe me or what I do!" Patricia spat irritabely, before trying to escape to her room.

"Okay listen," He started, grabbing her wrist tightly to make sure she couldn't leave. He saw her wince. Loosening his grip, he continued "I don't need you to be riling me up farther. I'm stressed as it is, so why don't you leave me alone for awhile?" He finished with a firm, annoyed tone.  
"_You're _stressed? _You're _the one people should leave alone? Maybe _I _am. You have no idea how much of a hell my life is!" she screeched. She didn't care how loud she was, Eddie deserved this. She forced her pained wrist out of his grasp, and almost striked. _Almost._

He had stopped her when he saw a bright pink line running straight across his Yacker's wrist. Many bright pink lines running across her wrist.

"Yacker, what is this?" he said softly, turning her wrist and tracing gently over the cuts.

"Nothing." she whispered. Her voice broke. She couldn't help it. She burst into tears and she welcomed his strong, warm arms that enveloped her in a warm, comforting embrace. "I'm sorry." she choked through her tears. "I'm so sorry."

"I should be the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you." he reasoned.

"What are you talking about?" she sniffiled.

"I _let_ you hurt yourself. I _let _you go through all this pain. I let you go through all this pain _alone. I forgot to love you_." he whispers delicately. She jumped back into his warm hug, bursting into tears once more.

And he'd admit it was his fault she had hurt herself(when it wasn't), that he was the one who cause this(when he didn't) and that he should have loved her(which he couldn't have anymore even if he tried the hardest he could).

His mission now was to fix her, to make her unbroken, and mend all her wound, metiphorically and litreally, and to love her. To love her forever.


End file.
